


Something Else In Mind

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Baking cupcakes for Maggie's sorority wasn't how Harry imagined he'd be spending his day, but for Macy he'd do just about anything.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Something Else In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write all of the domestic fluff for these two. I hope you all enjoy :D

“Explain to me again how you and I ended up making cupcakes for Maggie’s sorority?” Harry asked, looking up from the mixing bowl in his hands. Macy had put him in charge of mixing up the frosting. 

He watched her slide another pan of batter into the oven and straighten up to look at him. 

“I offered to help out,” she said, moving back over the mixer. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Helping out implies that Maggie would also be here. Where is she by the way?” 

“Working on project at the library,” Macy said, her back to him as she started measuring ingredients for another round of batter. “She’ll be back later to do the frosting and she already promised to do all the dishes.” 

“I guess that’s fair,” he conceded. “But when you said we’d have the house to ourselves for a few hours, I thought you had something else in mind.” 

She glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Who says I don’t?” 

Harry felt his jaw go slack and she turned back to dumping everything into the bowl of the mixer. He watched her while she hummed to herself as she flipped the mixer on and started cleaning up the counter. 

He got lost in her, the way she moved seamlessly between checking the tray in the oven and turning off the mixer before she put the ingredients they’d been using away. His eyes caught her shirt riding up and he licked his lips, drinking in the smooth expanse of skin but he resisted the urge to reach out and touch her. There’d be time for that later. 

“How’s the frosting coming?” Macy asked, turning so suddenly it caught him off guard. 

Harry blinked a few times and cleared his throat, her question only vaguely registering. She looked at him expectantly for a moment before rolling her eyes and pointing at the bowls spread out on the island in front of him. 

“Oh, right,” he said and plucked the spoon from one of the bowls. He held it up in offering, “I think you’ll find it meets your standards.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” 

She crossed the small space between the counter and the island and reached for the spoon. She covered his fingers with hers and moved to take the spoon, but he held tight, raising his eyebrows as he smirked at her. Her eyes narrowed challengingly and she leaned in close before taking a swipe at the pink tinted frosting with her tongue. 

Harry swallowed as her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. When they opened again she smiled and nudged the spoon into his face, smearing frosting on his nose. She laughed and went back over to that mixer. 

“Not bad,” she said, turning her back to him to start spooning batter into the waiting pan. 

But turning her back was her first mistake. He rushed forward and grabbed her around the waist, holding her against him while he nuzzled his nose against her neck. She squirmed and giggled and tried to push him away but he held tight. The oven timer went off, but he ignored it in favor of getting as much frosting on her as possible. 

“Harry,” she squealed. “The cupcakes are going to burn.” 

“Let them,” he whispered in her ear. 

Her firm hand on his chest pushed him away. He let her go and stepped around her to take the cupcakes from the oven while she moved over to the sink. He set the pan on the stove top and walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. 

“Want some help?” He asked, his lips against the shell of her ear. Her only answer was to tilt her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. 

Harry grinned and ducked his head, trailing open mouthed kisses from the spot behind her ear all the way to her shoulder. She swayed against him and he was ready to orb them to her room, but the front door opened and approaching footsteps echoed through the house.

“So much for having the house to ourselves,” he muttered as she moved out of his arms, back to spooning batter into the waiting pan. 

He turned in time to see Maggie appear in the kitchen and drop her bags at the table. 

“Everything looks amazing,” she said excitedly, moving to get an apron. “You guys are the best.” 

“Macy deserves all the credit,” Harry told her with a chuckle, gesturing around at all the cooling cupcakes. “I’ve been relegated to frosting stirrer.” 

“You got a little on your nose, Har,” Maggie pointed out with a chuckle. 

He heard Macy’s laughter from behind him as he reached up to wipe what little remained on his nose. “I take my job as stirrer very seriously.” 

Macy let out a bark of laughter and Harry turned with narrowed eyes. She smirked and bent to put another pan of batter in the oven. 

“He’s been complaining the whole time,” she said, walking up to his side and sliding an arm around his waist. 

“It hasn’t been the whole time,” he defended, wrinkling his nose at her. 

“Well, I appreciate you helping me.” Maggie said, drawing their attention back to her. “I can take over from here.” 

“No problem, Mags,” Macy said and took his hand. “We’ll see you later.” 

Macy tugged him out of the kitchen and the moment they were out of Maggie’s sight her lips were on his, soft and sweet with the faint taste of frosting on her tongue. Harry grinned against her lips before he broke the kiss. 

“We aren’t alone anymore,” he pointed out, his eyes drifting to the kitchen where Maggie had started playing music. 

Her eyebrows rose and she smirked. “I think we still have one of those privacy candles in the attic.”

“What are we waiting for?” 

She kissed him again before leading the way up the stairs.


End file.
